


The Little Detective

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Cute, Daddy Sherlock, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow along with Sherlock and his shadow, four year old Lydia Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The Little Detective" a Sherlock Holmes Fanfic by Audioxphile and Kcolrehssemloh.  
_________________________________

For the past four years Sherlock Holmes has had a follower, not some crazy fan or villain, no, this was a little girl of four years old and her name was Lydia Holmes. The black curly hair and mysterious eyes that could never choose a color and her Cupid bow lips like her fathers, Lydia was her fathers daughter no doubting that. Not only did she look like him, she acted like him. 

"Daddy..." Lydia strolled into the living room of 221B with a magnifying glass in her hand and purple pjs on. 

"Yes Lydia?" Sherlock looked over at her from his desk chair. 

"I solved the case." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"What case is that?" Sherlock didn't understand. 

Lydia sighed impatiently "the case of the missing teddy bear of course." Sherlock 'oh'd' and nodded for her to continue.

"Tell me then." He patted his lap for her to come to him and he lifted her to his lap. 

"Mr. Snuggles was last seen yesterday evening at five o'clock on my bed. He had disappeared when I went to bed at seven thirty and I searched for clues before falling asleep." 

"You were suppose to be in bed..." Sherlock cut her off. 

"It was a matter of great importance for the safety of Mr. Snuggles, it was no time for sleep. As I was saying. I searched for clues with my magnifying glass and found little tuffs of cotton on the floor leading from my bed to the door. I followed the clues to mummy's sewing room and found Mr. Snuggles on her table. So mummy's the thief! Where is she? I'd like to question her." Sherlock couldn't help but smile and chuckle as he sat Lydia back on her feet to the floor. 

"Actually Lydia, I noticed a hole in Mr. Snuggles yesterday evening as I pulled your bed down and took him to mummy's sewing table to get mended today." Lydia raised her eyebrow like her daddy does and walked to John's old chair and had a seat, steepled her hands under her chin and thought. "Lydia?" Sherlock asked tentatively, she waved him off as she continued to think. Sherlock went back to work on his laptop knowing better than to interrupt the four year old. 

It must had been twenty minutes or more before Lydia got up and went to the other side of the desk and climbed into the chair to sit and stare at her father. Sherlock cut his eyes up and looked at her after feeling like he was being watched. 

"Can I help you?" He asked as he looked up fully.

"You could have told me about Mr. Snuggles, daddy. I would have been okay." 

"I didn't want you to be upset that he needed minding." Sherlock explained. 

"Hmm." Lydia hummed and nodded then left the room again, returning with the beloved teddy bear and clearing her throat to get Sherlock's attention.  
"Here. Fix him please." She handed the bear to her father.

"I don't know how to sew. You'll have to wait until mummy gets home." Sherlock shook his head. 

"Use your mind palace daddy." Sherlock laughs. 

"I'm sure I don't have sewing skills in there anywhere." He chuckled. 

"Think daddy. For me please?" Lydia could cry at a moments notice for show. 

"Alright alright..." Sherlock thought and thought before confirming that he had no idea how to sew. "Nope, sorry love I don't have a clue." 

"Err." Lydia groaned. 

"I have to go to Scotland Yard, why don't you come with me and help me solve this case." Sherlock stood up. 

"Okay daddy!" Lydia loved helping her father and getting to see Lastrade. 

"Let's get you dressed and ready." Sherlock and Lydia walked back to her bedroom and pulled out a purple shirt and black pants for Lydia to wear. She took them and got dressed and Sherlock helped put her shoes on. 

"Can I wear my jacket that's like yours daddy?" Lydia asked. 

"Yes, I suppose you can." Sherlock took the little dark grey coat down from it's hook and helped Lydia into it. They were lucky to find a very similar coat in Lydia's size after she begged for a coat like her fathers, she even had a scarf but hers was a purple color. Sherlock helped her tie the scarf and grabbed her magnifying glass and handed it to her, she stuck it in her coat pocket and waited for Sherlock to be ready. 

He picked her up and trotted down the stairs. 

"Mrs Hudson, inform Bella we're gone to Scotland Yard." Sherlock called from the bottom of the stairs and she opened her door to enter the hallway. 

"Sherlock Holmes, Scotland Yard is no place for a child!" She protested.

"She loves it there! We'll be back later." Sherlock kept walking and Lydia waved happily to Mrs. Hudson from over her fathers shoulder.  
*****  
"Hello Graham." Lydia walked in right beside her father who towered over her, her short frame against his six foot one. 

"No darling it's Geoff." Sherlock looked to her. 

"It's actually Greg..." Lastrade rolled his eyes, both Lydia and Sherlock raised their eyebrows and nodded before following Greg into his office. 

"Sherlock an important shipment disappeared from the docks on the Thames, the dock owners requested you to help solve the case. Here is all I know, all that we've found is in this file." Greg handed Sherlock a white folder with a few papers and photos detailing the shipment and location of the docks. 

"Surveillance?" Sherlock asked. 

"Uh, yeah sure." Greg pulled up his laptop and showed him all the video he had. 

"Can I look daddy?" Lydia pulled at her fathers jacket as he sat in Greg's office chair. He didn't say anything, just picked her up and set her in his lap before returning his attention to the video. Lydia studied the video just as hard as her father did.

"Anything yet?" Greg asked, both Sherlock and Lydia waved him off dismissively not turning from the video. "Yes she is her father's girl." Greg chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as he watched the two deep in thought. As the tape ended both father and daughter steepled their hands under their chins and got the look they always had when they went to their 'mind palace'. 

"What do you think Lydia?" Sherlock asked as they both came back from their gaze. 

"Hmm, I need to examine the scene." She said seriously making Sherlock chuckle. 

"You can't go to the docks, love. I'm sorry." Sherlock responded. 

"Why?" Lydia narrowed her eyes and turned to face him.

"It's too dangerous, your mum would never let me hear the end of it." 

"Hogwash!" It's the baddest word Lydia knows. 

"Come on, let's get you home." Sherlock put Lydia back on her feet and headed out the office. 

"Bye Graham...err...Greg." Lydia giggled as she followed her father out the door.  
****************  
It wasn’t long before I heard the door to 221B opening and the sound of my two favorite people coming home. In public you would never guess that I was connected to the two of them, with my red hair, not ginger, but red, and the two of them and their raven hair as black as pitch, but she has her daddy’s looks thank goodness. I love them both with all my soul, my daughter Lydia and my husband Sherlock. Lydia is her father’s four year old shadow, she acts exactly like him, and he loves every minute of it, she has him wrapped around her tiny little finger. I even had to go all over London last Christmas holiday to find her a jacket exactly like his. She kept begging and begging me to find her one, and Sherlock knows a lot of things, but shopping isn't one of them. I finally found one and on Christmas morning she woke him up by bouncing on the bed dressed up in it.

******  
“Daddy, daddy, I’m just like you now” she said bouncing on the bed. He woke up with a little bit of sleep in his eyes and saw his little princess in an almost exact replica of his coat in a mini version.

“Oh my, you are, but I think you are missing one very important item” he said with a small smile.

“What is that?” she asked as she sat down beside him.

“I believe this is what you are looking for” I said handing him a package containing a purple scarf. She unwrapped it hurriedly to see what was inside.

“Of course, I need a scarf!” she said with a grin. “Thank you daddy” she said.

“I think mummy helped too” he stated.

“Thank you mummy” she added. He took the small scarf in his hands and tied it around her neck the exact same way that he ties his.  
*****

“Hello love” Sherlock stated coming into the kitchen.

“Hello my darlings” I said.

“What were you thinking about?” He asked. 

“I was just remembering about the Christmas I got her the coat” I said with a smile. “Where have you two been?” I asked.

“Oh just out for a stroll” He said casually.

“Daddy took me to Scotland Yard, and we saw Greg” she said smiling from her daddy’s arms. Sherlock looked like the cat that ate the canary.

“Really now Sherlock, Scotland Yard?” I said with a giggle. I gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

“Go take off your coat and scarf, you need to eat your lunch, unlike your father you do not live on crime alone” I said. Sherlock put her down and gave her a nod to do as she was told.

“How is the most beautiful woman in the world today?” he asked me.

“I’m tired” I said. “I went out and did the shopping, got Lydia’s lunch ready, and I fixed her teddy bear for her” I added. “Plus she tossed and turned a lot last night, must be more dreams” I said. “I need you to eat some lunch with her, she is starting to not want to eat all of her lunch, she tries to tell me that if daddy doesn’t have to eat, she shouldn’t need to eat either, besides, you look a bit peckish love” I smiled at him.

“How did I end up so lucky to have such an amazing wife?” he said as he wrapped me in an embrace.

“I’m the lucky one” I said as I placed my hand lightly on his cheek. “Now you and Lydia eat all of your lunch, I am going to take a nice hot bath” I said setting the table with her favorite of mac and cheese, green beans, and chicken nuggets. Lydia loves it, but Sherlock isn’t as fond of the American food I sometimes feed her, but its a good healthy lunch for her until dinner time. “I’ll be out in a little while, you two eat your lunch” I said.  
*********  
Sherlock and Lydia ate a little lunch but as Bella got into the tub Sherlock and Lydia looked down the hall to see if she was in the bathroom yet, once she was Sherlock ate a few more bites and looked to Lydia. 

"I don't want anymore daddy." She pushed her plate away. 

"Yeah, me neither." Sherlock grabbed the two plates up and scraped the two nuggets and remaining Mac and cheese into the garbage disposal. Sherlock knew it was a bad example for Lydia but she did eat a lot of the food so he didn't feel so bad about it. He sat the dishes in the sink and peered down the hall again before looking back to Lydia. 

"Lips sealed!" Sherlock said as he "zipped" his lips, the little girl nodded and hopped down from her chair to head to the living room.

"Come on daddy, we need to get to the docks." Lydia called for Sherlock as she jumped up to try and reach her coat and scarf. 

"No darling, remember what I said? It's too dangerous for you there." Sherlock picked the bouncing Lydia up in his arms. 

"But daddy! I need to examine the crime scene!" She protested. 

"I'll take photos and you can help me solve the case from here when I get back." Sherlock tried to reason with her, she glared at him and puffed her cheeks up as she crossed her arms. "You can sulk all you want but you're not coming with me." 

"But you might need help..." 

"Uncle John is coming with me to help out." Sherlock smiled and sat into his chair. 

"We both know daddy that I'm a better helper than uncle John. He sees but does not observe." Sherlock raised his eyebrows, shocked that his little girl knew what it meant and new how to say it properly. He tilted his head to the side and nodded once in agreement. 

"True but your uncle John was around years before you were and we solved crimes together all the time. Sometimes I need a grown up's help." Sherlock tried explaining as he heard foot steps coming up the stairs. "Ah, that must be him now." Sherlock got up and sat Lydia in the chair. She tapped her fingers on the arms of the black leather chair. 

"Hello John." Sherlock greeted him as he walked in the living room. 

"Hello Sherlock. Hi there princess." John looked over to see Lydia in the chair. 

"Uncle John, my name is Lydia, it isn't that hard to learn." A moody Lydia is no fun. 

"Ah, yes of course sorry. Hello Lydia." John widens his eyes and looks to Sherlock for and explanation for her short temper. 

"She's upset she can't accompany us to the docks." Sherlock said as he slipped his coat on. I came out from the bedroom with my hair in a towel and a robe on. 

"Hey John, how are you?" I asked. 

"Just fine, you?" 

"Doing well, thanks." She nodded. "Where are you two off to then?" 

"The docks, we'll be back late." Sherlock kissed me and then kissed Lydia's forehead but she just narrowed her eyes and remained silent. 

"Good luck with mini-me." John chuckled. "Bye Lydia. Can I get a hug?" He asked but Lydia got up and huffed to the sofa turning facing towards the back and remaining silent. "Right then, see you two later. Mary's at home if you'd like to call her." John left to follow Sherlock. 

"Be careful you guys!" I called down the stairs. I looked to Lydia who was still pouting on the couch but knew better than to speak to her right now, just like her father, she would need time. I decided to go dry my hair and get dressed then come back to talk to my little girl. When I came back in the living room Lydia was on her back with her hands steepled under her chin and starring at the ceiling. 

"How about we see what uncle Mycroft is up too?" I broke the silence. Lydia cut her eyes to the side to look at me but returned her eyes back to the ceiling before siting up and looking to me as I was sitting in John's old chair. 

"Please call uncle Mycroft for me mummy." Lydia stood up and walked to Sherlock's chair before pulling herself up into it to wait for me to dial Mycroft. I pulled my mobile out and searched for Mycroft in my contacts and pressed "call" then handed it to Lydia. 

Lydia waited for Mycroft to pick up the phone. 

"Uncle Mycroft, it's Lydia." 

"Hello love, how are you?" Mycroft asks.

"Well uncle Mycroft, daddy and John when to the docks to search for clues and they didn't take me with them..." 

"Oh dear me. Well I'm sure your father had a good reason not to take you. It can be a very dangerous place Lydia." He tried to explain.

"That's what he said but I don't think so. I could solve that case! I'm bored Uncle Mycroft. I need a case." Lydia grumbled. 

"Let me speak to your mum Lydia, I'll see what I can do for you." Mycroft said.

"Mummy, uncle Mycroft wants to speak to you." Lydia handed the phone back to me. 

"Hello Mycroft." I answered.

"Lydia tells me she's bored, I have to assume she is angry and agitated like my brother." 

"You know her so well." I smiled at Lydia. 

"I may have a 'case' for her to solve if you wouldn't mind bringing her to my office. It will give you some relief." Mycroft chuckled lightly. 

"That would be great Mycroft. We'll be there soon." We hung up. "Okay Lydia, your uncle has something for you to help him with." I stood up and took Lydia's coat down and helped her into it then tied her scarf and headed out the door.  
******  
Pulling up to Mycroft's office Lydia and I got out of the car and headed inside and down the hall to see his secretary. 

"Hello Lydia, so glad you could come to help me out." Mycroft was at her desk and saw Lydia and I walking down the hall, he winked to me and took Lydia in his arms. 

"Put me down uncle Mycroft. I'm on a case, I can't be bothered by nonsense." Mycroft released her right away sitting her feet back on the floor. 

"Of course, silly me." He faked a smile. 

"Now, tell me what the problem is." Lydia clasped her hand behind her back and followed Mycroft into his office. 

"I'll stay here and chat." I sat down to speak to Athena while Lydia and Mycroft stepped into his office. 

"Well Lydia I'm glad you could come help me out. It seems I've lost something very important and I can't find it anywhere. It's of the upmost importance to get this item back." Mycroft sat at his desk. 

"Hmm. And what can you tell me about this item?" Lydia scribbled on a piece of paper in her notepad. 

"It appears I've lost my key to my safe. It's silver and shiny, and shaped like this..." Mycroft drew a basic shape of the key and it's teeth and handed it to Lydia who nodded and tucked it into her pocket. 

"Uncle Mycroft, I'll take the case. I will need to search the room and any areas you've been recently." Lydia stood up from her chair and took her magnifying glass out and began to search a round Mycroft's desk. "Someone had biscuits and tea for lunch..." She swiped her fingers across some crumbs she found around Mycroft's office chair. "And...is that cake? Uncle Mycroft, tisk tisk." She titled her head to him and shook it. 

"Just a bite." Mycroft defended himself. 

Lydia continued searching for clues and found finger prints and shoe prints that lead to a cabinet in the corner of the room. She took a flash light and shined it between the wall and the cabinet and something shined.  
"Ah ha." Lydia exclaimed and used her tiny fingers to work the key out and proudly showed it to Mycroft. 

"Oh thank you Lydia." Mycroft took the key and put it safely in his desk drawer. "As a reward I saved you some biscuits." Mycroft took them down from the top of his tall file cabinet and handed two to Lydia.

"Thank you uncle Mycroft." She said as she wiped her mouth of crumbs with her fingers. 

“Thank you so much Mycroft, you have no idea how you saved me” I said with a smile.

“Oh I bet I have a few ideas, that brother of mine has some sass to him, and I can only imagine what can happen when he has to tell her no” he said looking to Lydia.

“Oh if stares could kill” I said laughing. “Come on Lydia, thank Uncle Mycroft, its time to get you home for a nap before your father comes home” I said gesturing her to leave.

“Mummy, detectives don’t take naps” she said.

“Little ones do” I said rolling my eyes in Mycrofts direction.

“Now listen to your mother Lydia, and I’ll promise to keep my eyes out for anymore cases” Mycroft said.

“Goodbye Mycroft” I said scooping Lydia up into my arms and heading home to Baker Street. When finally home I got Lydia to lay down for a nap, she didn’t want to admit she was tired, but after throwing a fit earlier, she was. I came into the living room and sat down in Sherlock’s chair and took out my phone.

Your daughter is a handful when she doesn't get her way, I had to take her to Mycroft- BH

What did she do at Mycroft’s?-SH

She solved the case of the missing key-BH

That’s my girl! What is she doing now?-SH

Taking her afternoon nap, finally-BH

Hopefully we will be done in a little while, I love you Bella- SH

Love you too-BH

It was past bedtime when Sherlock came home. I was waiting up for him when he came in.

“Bella darling what are you still doing up?” he asked.

“You may think it silly of me, but I want some love from my husband” I said. “Ever since Lydia has been sleeping in our bed, we have hardly had any time for us, and I miss you Sherlock” I said stepping closer and wrapping my arms around him.

“Oh darling” he said as he hugged me and looked into my eyes. “I'm so sorry that I seem to get wrapped up sometimes, I love you so much, you are my world” he said and leaned down to kiss me. We did’t get to enjoy it long before I heard a cry coming from the bedroom.

“I’ll go get her, get your violin ready” I said with a final peck on the lips. I headed into the bedroom to find Lydia tossing and crying in her sleep. When she has her dreams its one of the few times she lets me hold her instead of Sherlock, but its because of whats in her dreams. She doesn’t want him to know whats in her dreams, so I hold her while he plays the violin. I get so worried about her, she is so young to have the mind that she does, and now that she has to have nightmares that her father is being killed all the time. She says that they aren’t always the same, but I know that if Sherlock knew about them, he would worry even more. I carried her into the living room where Sherlock is waiting with his violin. Awhile back he wrote a special lullaby just for her, and whenever she has a bad dream, he plays it for her as I rock her in his chair until she can go back to sleep. Watching him play is a thing of beauty, he is so graceful at it, I have no doubt that soon Lydia will be asking to learn to play as well. Sherlock places a gentle kiss on her forehead and wipes a tear from her eyes.

“My sweet angel” he says stroking her hair. “You and mummy sit and I will play your song” he said as he tucked the violin under his chin and began to play the soft melody slowly causing her to drift sweetly back to sleep.

Sherlock finished the song a few minutes later and him and I took Lydia back to her bedroom and laid her back in bed with her beloved teddy bear. 

"Sleep tight my little detective." Sherlock kissed Lydia on the forehead and then tucked her in. I held Sherlock's hand as we walked out of the room and turned the light out before pulling the door up. 

"Bed?" I asked quietly. 

"Mmm, yes." He nodded and we headed to our bedroom. "She's woken up every night for three weeks Bella. Has she told you what her dreams are about?" Sherlock asked as he changed into his pajamas. 

"Dream..." I say very quietly so Sherlock won't hear me but apparently he does...

"I'm sorry?" Sherlock turned to face me with a quizzical look on his face. Damn his great hearing.

"Nothing love." I didn't look at him, instead I pulled the bed down. 

"You said...dream...as in one, a reoccurring dream. So she has told you. Why hasn't she shared it with me? She shares everything with me." Sherlock started out a bit angry but as it hit him that Lydia hadn't told him he became hurt. 

"Sherlock, it isn't always the same but the outcome is the same." I crawled over the bed to sit beside him as he sat on the edge of it. "Sherlock, she didn't want to tell you because..." I stopped myself to take a deep breath. Sherlock looked to me, worry on his face.  
"She didn't tell you because it's about you." I blurted out. 

"About me? How so?" Sherlock asked, turning slightly to face me and hold my hands in his. 

"Our daughter has a brilliant mind, your mind...it's a lot for a four year old to handle." 

"But what are the dreams about?" Sherlock presses. I don't want to tell him, I don't want to worry him but he's her father, he needs to know. 

"You're being killed or have been killed in them...all of them. She worries about you and she's only four! I worry about you but a four year old should not have to worry about her father. She follows you Sherlock, she follows what you do. She sees what you do and it scares her." Sherlock blinks as he looks down at his hands, he's speechless. 

"She can't follow me on cases anymore, this has to stop." He finally says.

"That isn't the answer Sherlock, if you keep her here and don't allow her to follow you to the minor cases, the ones that aren't dangerous that is, the more you'll make her angry and scared so keeping her locked up here isn't that answer." 

"Then what is?" He snapped. "I'm sorry..." He hangs his head again. 

"Talk to her...it's all you have to do to reassure her you'll be okay and for gods sake please don't take on any dangerous cases." I made him chuckle then he took my cheek in his hand. 

"You know I have to take some of them, it's my job. That being said, I will never intentionally put myself in danger, I love you and Lydia to much to do that." Sherlock kissed me tenderly and shooed me back to my side of the bed and we crawled under the covers to hold each other close. I hoped that Lydia would stay in her own bed for the rest of the night. 

Around two o'clock Sherlock shot up from bed and rushed out the room, his sudden move woke me and I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, 3:00 am it read.  
I could hear Sherlock talking and Lydia sniffling so I got up from bed quietly and shuffled to her bedroom door and listened.

"Lydia, Lydia wake up." Sherlock said, Lydia was thrashing and crying in bed. 

"Daddy!" She wept as she woke up.

"Shh...it's alright, daddy's here now." Sherlock said soothing our little girls cries. "Mummy told me sweetheart." 

"She.did." Lydia cried.

"Mmm hmm, and I don't want you to worry about me anymore Lydia. I'm very careful when I'm on my cases and sometimes I bring uncle John and Lastrade, even uncle Mycroft to help me when it's to dangerous for you to come along. You need to know I would never leave you or mummy without a fight, you two can't get rid of me that easy. So when daddy's gone and tells you you have to stay here, I'm doing it for your own safety and mine. If something happened to you it could put me in danger too. You understand?" 

"Yes daddy. But I can still help you here and on some cases right?" Lydia's tearful voice asks.

"Yes you can, I'd be lost without my little detective. Now go to sleep, it will be alright. When you start to have those awful dreams again you take a stand and say it isn't real, they can't hurt me or you." Sherlock tucked her back in bed and kissed her forehead, before I headed back to the bedroom I heard our daughters small voice call out.

"Night mummy." I couldn't help but laugh to myself. She's just like her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Bella worry when Lydia's dreams start to affect them and everyone around them.

It's been three weeks since Sherlock took on the case of the missing shipment down at the docks and he just can't seem to fit all the pieces together.

"One bloody piece missing!" Sherlock was angry and his temper grew short as he searched over the photos and tapes of surveillance again and again. 

"Sherlock! Lydia is still sleeping." I spoke in harsh hushed tones. Sherlock hushed but continued throwing papers about. 

"What's he going on about?" Mrs. Hudson came upstairs with some tea for us. 

"Some missing clue or something, who knows." I waved him off and Mrs. Hudson and I walked into the kitchen to drink our tea. 

"He's making a mess dear." She said as she looked back into the living room. 

"It's alright, I'll straighten things up later." I smile as I stir my tea. 

"Mummy?" I hear pitter patter of little feet on the hardwood floor. 

"Morning baby girl." I turned to see Lydia with her mess of black curls walking into the kitchen. 

"Not a baby mummy." She grumbled.

"Yes of course." I shook my head as I looked to Mrs. Hudson.

"Daddy?" Lydia headed into the living room to see what her father was up to.

"Hmm?" He didn't turn from his work. "I'm busy Lydia, I can't talk right now."

"You're missing a clue aren't you?" Lydia deduced him.

"How'd you know? Oh...never mind. Yes I am. There should be three sets of shoe prints leaving the docks since there are three sets of finger prints on the recovered cargo but I can't find them." Sherlock rambled, not expecting Lydia to understand.

"Did you check the shores around the dock daddy?" She asked.

"What?" He drew his eyebrows together.

"Did you check the shores of the River around the docks? The third man could have fallen into the River and swam to shore. Check for shoes or mud tracks around the docks, you'll find your third print." Sherlock stared at her blankly and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Well go on, go check." 

"Um...err...right." Sherlock bit his lips and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back this afternoon!" He called as he headed down the stairs already on his mobile to Lastrade and John.

"Don't forget it's date night Mr. Holmes!" I yelled out down the stairs. Tonight was our monthly date night, Lydia stayed at either Mycroft's place or John and Mary's place, tonight John and Mary had the honors of keeping my little handful. 

"Mrs. Hudson?" Lydia walked back to the kitchen and climbed in a chair.

"Yes? What is it dear?" She asked.

"You saw the baker again, didn't you? You've got flower on your jumper." Lydia pointed out a small smudge of flower on Mrs. Hudson's left shoulder. I opened my eyes wide as she gets flustered when people find out that she had been seeing the baker down the street, it was nothing to be ashamed of but she still didn't like it being said. 

"Just like your father..." She got up and huffed off.

"So sorry Mrs. H!" I called after her. "Lydia Holmes...I said not to deduce our guest! It isn't polite." 

"It's the truth though." Lydia shrugged.

"I don't care young lady, it isn't nice. Let's get you fed and in the bath."   
*****  
That evening after Sherlock and John returned from the docks, Sherlock was in a much better mood.

“Lydia, you are so smart, the man had fallen and swam to the shore” he said picking her up and wrapping her into an embrace.

“I told you so” she said smiling at him. 

“Your dress is very pretty, did mummy dress you up?” he asked.

“Yes, I wanted her to look nice, just in case Mary and John took her out somewhere” I said.

“Well since you did so well helping out your father, maybe I will take you and get some ice cream, how does that sound?” John asked.

“Can we get frozen yogurt instead?” she asked.

“Oh, of course whatever you like Lydia, I will call Mary and we will have her meet us at the place that we always go to” he said.

“You be a good girl for John and Mary” I said. We had just recently been able to go out together without her. Maybe it was because Sherlock talked to her about her dreams, or maybe she “deduced” something herself, but ever since Sherlock went into her room that night, she has gotten a little better. Some nights are worse than others, and she still has to come climb into bed and snuggle up to him for comfort some nights, but I’m glad that she is doing better and Sherlock is taking it easier on the danger. For both of our sakes. 

“Come give daddy a hug” Sherlock says before handing her backpack to John. “We love you” he waved as they walked down the steps and out of 221B.

“Now then Mrs. Holmes” Sherlock says stepping close to me and pulling me close with a smile upon his lips. “We have a whole night to ourselves, how do you suppose we spend it?” he asked.

“Why don’t you use your deductive reasoning while I get ready for our reservations at the restaurant?” I said planting a kiss upon his lips. I went and got my shower and when I came out I saw him pulling on the purple shirt I love so much. “I love it when you wear that shirt” I said with a smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. 

“I love it when you wear that towel” he said with a hint of a purr to his voice.

I looked into the nebula of green and blue that was his eyes, and I missed him so much. “The hell with dinner” I said and I began to unbutton his shirt and he pulled off my towel and began backing me towards the bed with a tenacity that I had missed in him. We kissed and made love like we haven’t seen each other in ages.  
*******  
"Uncle John?" Lydia asked as the two climbed into a taxi in front of 221B Baker Street.

"Yes?" John said after giving the cabbie the address. 

"Daddy says you keep him safe when he's on cases. Is that true?" The ever inquisitive little girl asked. 

"Yes...that's true." John was puzzled what she would ask such a thing. 

"Who keeps you safe then uncle John?" 

"Your father keeps me safe, we work as a team." John shook is head and furrowed his eyebrows. "What brought that up Lydia?" 

"Nothing..." Lydia raised an eyebrow and looked out the window. 

A short drive later and John and Lydia pulled up at the ice cream parlor where Mary and his eight year old daughter Ann were already waiting. 

"Hello Lydia, I heard you helped your father solve a case." Mary greeted John with a little kiss on his cheek and then bent down to look at Lydia. 

"Yes I did, he and Uncle John wouldn't have solved it without my help." Lydia said proudly. 

"She's right you know." Mary looked up to John and chuckled. 

"Yeah I know." John rolled his eyes and joined Ann at the counter to order. 

"Come on, let's get you some ice cream." Mary stood up and took Lydia's hand. 

"Frozen yogurt Aunt Mary." Lydia tugged gently on Mary's hand.

"Okay." She smiled back to her.

After ordering they found a table to sit at and enjoy their treats. 

"Lydia, are you staying the night?" Ann asked. 

"Mmm hmm." She nodded.

"We can play with my dolls when we get home." Ann said excitedly.

"I don't play with dolls Ann..." Lydia said seriously.

"Why? They're fun." 

"I refuse to fill my head with such things, I solve crimes to entertain myself." 

"Mum?" Ann looked to Mary in confusion. She knew Lydia was like her uncle Sherlock but she was sure she at least played with dolls like normal little girls. 

"It's find darling, just hide something and ask her to find it." Mary whispered to her daughter. 

"Alright then girls, are we ready to head home?" John stood up and threw the trash in the bin. Mary, Ann and Lydia got up and followed John to the car Mary drove from the house. 

They pulled up at their place shortly after and went inside. Lydia and Ann ran off to "solve crimes" until bedtime. 

"Girls, time for bed." John came to Ann's room where the two girls were playing happily. 

"But dad..." Ann moaned.

"No buts, get in your pjs and in the bed. We 'll be back to tuck you in shortly. Lydia we set you up bed in the guest room. Come on, aunt Mary will help you get ready for bed." 

"Night Lydia." Ann said.

"Night Ann." She waved back and followed John to the guest bedroom. 

"Uncle John?" Lydia asked.

"Hmm?" 

"Is my daddy coming to pick me up tonight?" 

"No, he'll be here tomorrow morning to get you." 

"Oh..." 

"Alright Lydia, let's get you ready for bed." Mary pulled out her pjs and helped her undress and get them on before putting her in bed and covering her up snugly. "Here is your teddy bear. Now go to sleep and when you get up in the morning your parents will be here to pick you up." Mary kissed her forehead and left the room with one nightlight lighting the darkens room just a little. Lydia fell asleep as she was tired from running around with Ann the last few hours.   
*********  
"No! No! Daddy! Don't hurt him!!" Mary hopped out of bed and rushed to the guest room to see Lydia tossing around in the bed and screaming. 

"Lydia!" Mary shook her gently to wake her up. She sat up straight and breathed heavily before crying. "It's just a dream honey." Mary tried to sooth her. 

"I want my daddy." Lydia cried. 

"How about we listen to the song he made for you." Mary pulled out the iPod that Sherlock had put Lydia's favorite songs on. Mary pulled up the sweet melody and hit play, Lydia still cried. 

"I need my daddy aunt Mary, please call him!" Lydia was crying harder now.

"Okay okay. Let me go call him sweetheart." Mary really didn't want to bother Sherlock at this time of the night, it was only 2:00. As Mary went downstairs John got up to see what the matter was and headed to the guest room to look after Lydia. 

"Sherlock, it's Lydia. She won't stop crying and she's begging for you." Mary said into the phone. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Mary hung the phone up and headed upstairs again to see about Lydia. 

"Uncle John you didn't keep him safe!" Lydia cried hard in John's arms.

"Didn't keep who safe love?" 

"Daddy, you didn't keep daddy safe." She sobbed.

"You're father is fine Lydia, it was just a dream." John rocked her gently. 

"You said you'd protect him but he died and you weren't there to stop it." 

"I will always look after him Lydia, I won't let anything happen to him."   
******  
Lydia continued to cry until Mary answered the door, Sherlock and I walked in. 

"I'm so sorry Mary." I said as we came in.

"It's okay dear, I'm sorry I had to bother you guys." Mary hugged me. 

"Where is she?" Sherlock asked in a panicked voice.

"Upstairs in the guest room Sherlock." Mary said. I stayed downstairs with Mary as Sherlock went upstairs two at a time.

"Daddy" Lydia saw him rushing down the hall. 

"Sweetheart, come here." Sherlock took her from John's arms and sat on the side of the bed, Lydia clung to him tight and continued to cry. "Another dream?" He asked her and she nodded. 

"Sherlock" John interrupted the moment. 

"Not now John." Sherlock said hastily then returned his attention back to his crying daughter. "I'll just ask Bella then shall I?" He left the room. 

"Lydia, do you want to tell me what happened this time?" Sherlock asked, she shook her head no. "It's just a dream remember, no one can hurt us in dreams, I'm alright and you're alright." Sherlock rubbed her back in small circles. Lydia was his world and he couldn't stand to see her this upset. 

John came down stairs a moment later. “How long has she been having those dreams Bella?” John asked.

“She’s been having them for quite a while now. I thought she was doing better after she told Sherlock about them, the past couple of weeks she has even slept in her own bed, thats why we have gone out on our date nights. We would have never left her if she was still having those dreams” I said exhausted.

“Have you thought about taking her to a doctor to be seen about it? I mean that is not normal for a girl her age to be dreaming like that” he stated.

“What’s that supposed to mean John?” I asked wondering exactly he was trying to imply.

“I mean that you have a four year old that you let solve crimes, and you wonder why she is having nightmares about her father dying all the time.” He stated.

“Oh, so I guess if she walked around with a stethoscope around her neck instead of a magnifying glass it would be fine? Because she doesn’t want to play with dolls when she comes over that makes her strange? Do you have any idea what its like to have a four year old savant for a child John? A child who has the brain of her father at four! What if your daughter had wanted to follow you around all the time at her age, would you have the heart to tell her she couldn’t? I love that child with all of my heart and soul, and I would do anything for her. She doesn’t deserve what is happening to her, but I be damned if I am going to let someone try and make it out like it is my fault because I won’t make her sit at home and play with dolls like every other child in London. She is Sherlock’s pride and joy, and how can I break his heart like that, or her heart like that! What kind of mother would I be to deny that?” I had exploded with anger. 

“Sherlock Holmes, please bring our daughter and her things, we are going home” I said at the foot of the stairs, but I am pretty sure he had deduced that already. Lydia was wrapped around her father as close as she could possibly be without being glued to him. Sherlock didn’t say anything as he walked down the stairs with Lydia clinging to him with tears staining her eyes. 

“Come on darling” I said as I grabbed her bag from him and we walked out the door. I was silent on the way home, from being angry and for not wanting to wake up Lydia, who thanks to her father was slowly starting to drift slowly back to sleep because of him humming her a lullaby.

********

"Could you help me take my coat off please?" Sherlock asked and bent his knees slightly so I could reach his shoulders and slide the coat out between Lydia and him being careful not to wake our little girl. "Thank you." Sherlock mumbled as he headed to the sofa. 

"Aren't you going to put her in bed?" I asked quietly. 

"I'm keeping her out here with me tonight, go to bed." Sherlock laid back on the couch, laying Lydia on his chest and stomach. 

"Sherlock please just put her in bed with us." 

"Goodnight Bella." He said and I left the room with tears in my eyes. 

I couldn't sleep at all, the anger of my argument with John and the stress Lydia's horrible dreams were causing us kept me tossing all night. I gave up trying to sleep around five o'clock and headed to the living room and sat in the red chair by the fireplace. I looked over at Lydia and Sherlock still on the sofa, still sleeping from what I could tell. Being in the room with them helped me drift off to sleep. 

I woke up to a bright sun shining through the large windows. I glanced over to the sofa and found Lydia and Sherlock were gone. 

"Sherlock?" I called out quietly incase they were asleep elsewhere. I had a crick in my neck and I felt like shit but I got up slowly and headed for our bedroom. As I got closer to the bathroom though I noticed a light was on and I could hear Lydia and Sherlock talking. The door was open so I looked in and found Sherlock giving Lydia a bath. 

"Morning Liddy, morning darling." I said to them. 

"Morning love." Sherlock looked over his shoulder and I have him a kiss.

"Morning mummy." 

"Hi sweet girl, how are you feeling today? You feeling better?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the tub. 

"Better." She said but looked to Sherlock after she answered. "Daddy said he's taking me out today." 

"He is? Well that's nice. Where are you two going?" 

"I'm taking her to the library." Sherlock smiled.

"Daddy and I are going to research things, aren't we daddy?" Lydia says happily.

"That's right." He nodded and let the water drain out if the tub, grabbed Lydia's towel and wrapped her up in it and carrying her to her bedroom. 

"Sherlock, could we talk after I dress her?" I asked as I pulled out some clothes from her dresser. 

"About?" He asked.

"You know what." I responded as I dried Lydia off and put her in her clothes. Today she was wearing a black and grey checkered skirt with a white polo top and black leggings. 

"Lydia get your magnifying glass and have a look around your room for anything thing that may have been misplaced, your mum and I need a talk." Sherlock said and then left the room, I followed him into the living room. "You want to know my opinion on your argument with John last night and what I think about her dreams." Sherlock cleared his throat and thought for a moment before continuing "I know John doesn't agree with how we let Lydia follow me and help solve cases but I also know that John is only concerned for her well being as we all are. John doesn't always get things right away and can't see the way I see thing but he's been around for me, for us, for several years and I owe it to him for saving my life so many times before I met you. John Watson was wrong in what he said but I believe it was merely concern. I'll have a talk with him. As for my thoughts on Lydia's dreams, I don't know. I don't think I've ever been so scared about anything in my life, and I've been through some very scary things. All I can tell you is, as long as Lydia is having these nightmares I will continue to hold her at night, I will continue to tell her they are just dreams and I will continue to let her follow me. I can't let her brain rot from being stuck here all day, she needs something to focus on or she becomes bored. Last but certainly not least, I love you Bella and I'll always be here for you and Lydia." I was in tears by the end of his speech and Sherlock came over to me, kissed me and cleared my tears. "We'll be back this afternoon." He said and headed to get Lydia from her room before leaving with their jackets and climbing into a taxi.

No sooner did they pull off I heard footsteps on the stairs, I turned from the red chair to look at who was coming. 

"Hey..." Mary stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Mary." I cried again, Mary came to hug me and sat in Sherlock's chair. 

"It's alright. I'm sorry about John's behavior last night. I can't imagine having a child that brilliant and the stresses it can lead to. Her father is enough to drive anyone mad." Mary chuckled lightly. 

"I'm incredibly proud of Lydia, she's no ordinary girl that's for sure. Mary, she's too intelligent to sit around the house all day like most children. The best thing I can do for my daughter is let her follow her father around. He doesn't take her to serious crimes or murders or anything of the nature, she isn't haunted by what she sees. Her mind works all the time including when she's sleeping. Sherlock suffered nightmares for years and occasionally still does. He'd kill me for saying that but it's a curse that comes with being a Holmes. You must know I love my little girl with all my heart, as does Sherlock, we only want what's best for her and we feel that this is the best thing for her." 

"I know, and I'm so sorry for John's reaction. It's tough for him to see someone he loves suffer and Lydia is very important to him. You know he can appreciate the intensity of dreams, he suffers war dreams whenever he gets stressed. When Sherlock 'died' he had tons of them, when he returned John had them again. He had them every once in awhile and he just knows how terrifying they can be. I talked to him this morning and he's sorry he said those things like that, he wants to give things time to settle though so I wanted to come apologize and check on you guys." 

"We're going to be okay." I smiled slightly and nodded. 

*********  
"Daddy, why was uncle John and mummy arguing last night?" Lydia asked as they headed to the library. 

"Sometimes people lose their tempers and things are said. It's alright now, nothing to worry about." Sherlock smiled reassuringly at the little girl next to him. "Hold my hand and don't let go." The cab pulled up to the library and Lydia and Sherlock got out after paying the fare. 

"What are we researching first?" Lydia asked. 

"What would you like to research?" Sherlock asked as the pair headed inside. 

"Elements..." Lydia smiled.

"Really? Elements? Why?" Sherlock was puzzled.

"So I can look through the microscope like you and Molly daddy. Can we please?" Lydia begged.

"Alright then." He nodded and headed off to the right area of the library, the two studied for a few hours and by the time they were done Lydia had the basic know large that could be helpful as she looked through microscopes at samples that Sherlock would gather for her.

"How about a trip to the playground?" Sherlock asked Lydia on the way out of the library.

"What do you expect me to do there?" Lydia asked with her eyebrows crinkled and eyes narrowed. 

"Um...I assume you'd play." Sherlock knew she wouldn't go for it but in an attempt to get her out of the her constant thinking state he figured he'd attempt it. 

"No...change the subject." There was that little bit of Mycroft sass coming through. 

"Don't you want to meet some friends?" 

"I think we both know the answer to that daddy..." She rolled her eyes. 

"Okay." He chuckled, remembering the ghastly results from his parents attempt for him and Mycroft to make friends as children.   
*********   
"Hello you two." I looked up to see Lydia and Sherlock walk in. "Have a good time at the library?" 

"We studied elements mummy. I can help daddy and Molly now with their samples!" Lydia exclaimed excitedly as Sherlock took her coat off and hung it up. 

"Oh...that's nice dear." I smiled and nodded then looked to Sherlock as Lydia ran into the other room. 

"Don't worry I won't let her handle anything dangerous." Sherlock smirked and hung his own jacket up. 

"Mmm hmm, thank you." I nodded and looked back at my laptop. "So Mary came by after you left." 

"Hmm, and?" He sat in his black chair and searched through his phone at emails. 

"She apologized for John and said that he's sorry for saying those things, he just got carried away." 

"I'm meeting him later to talk." Sherlock muttered, keeping his eyes on his phone. 

"Maybe we should just give him some time to settle Sherlock." I turned around to look at him from the desk chair. 

"No, I need to talk to him."

"Right." I said and turned back to continue working.

"I tried getting Lydia to go to the playground after the library." Sherlock sighed. 

"Oh? Why would you do that?" 

"Because a part of me feels that if I tried to push her towards kids her age she would make friends and wouldn't be so... I don't know...me." I could hear he was hurt.

"There isn't anything wrong with her being like you. You're brilliant and I love you." 

"We can't let her continue like this Bella. Those dreams are so terrifying for her that they will ruin her one day. I need to leave London, I need to get out of this city for my daughters sake, for our sake." Sherlock says sternly. 

"Honey, our whole life is here in London. Your work is here, your work is important to you Sherlock. Why is leaving a good idea? Lydia's life is here...with John and Mary, Mycroft, Molly and Mrs. Hudson, and don't forget Lastrade. They all love us so much Sherlock, I can't just leave them behind. You were gone for two years fighting for their safety and came back because London was under threat...Sherlock you doubt survive outside of the city." I became upset at the idea that he could leave the place he's called home for so long. 

"If I stay here I won't survive!" Sherlock shouted a bit loud, getting wrapped up in the conversation so much we didn't notice Lydia come into the living room. Sherlock and I both looked to her and Sherlock sighed deeply and closed his eyes to think what he could say to make this better. Lydia ran to her room crying softly. 

"Liddy wait!" I called after her and headed towards the bedroom but Sherlock stopped me.

"It's my fault, I'll talk to her." Sherlock pursed his lips before biting them and walking to the bedroom. 

"Lydia?" He tapped on the door lightly and pressed it open, he saw his little girl crying and packing her backpack. "Sweetheart, stop. Stop and look at me Liddy." Sherlock grabbed her shoulders to stop her from packing. She flung herself onto him and cried into his shirt. "Shh..." Sherlock rubbed her back gently and pulled her up to his lap. "Lydia, I didn't mean what I said. I'm fine, I'm safe here, it's going to be alright." 

"But you said you wouldn't survive here..." She cried more.

"I'm not leaving London honey, we are safer here than we are anywhere else. If we leave then who would take care of uncle John and aunt Mary, Molly and Lastrade, even Mycroft." Sherlock scoffed slightly at the last name. 

"Someone else will..." Lydia sniffled as she stopped her crying. 

"No, we will because we aren't going anywhere. I think it's time for a talk with your uncle Mycroft, show you what he does to protect us." Sherlock smiled and wiped his daughters cheeks.  
********  
"Glad you could come brother dear. Hello Lydia, how are you today?" Mycroft sat behind his large desk in his cold grey office. 

"Mycroft, she needs to know what it is that you really do...the cameras, the constant overbearing nature of your protection." Sherlock stared at his brother, his face void of any expression.

"Why is that?" Mycroft tilts his head slightly.

"Oh come now...you surely don't think I'm so stupid as to believe you don't know what's been occurring." Sherlock huffed.

"Mmm..." Mycroft nodded and rolled his eyes slightly, annoyed by his little brother. "Lydia, it's my understanding you've been having some awful dreams. Is that right?" She nodded. "You've been dreaming about your father being killed, right?" She teared up a bit.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock growled.

"You see Lydia, I have eyes all over the country...I can watch over your father and anyone I choose to make sure they are safe and sound. When your father is out solving crimes and galavanting around town I keep and eye on him, I make sure he's safe. I will always watch him and make sure he get home safe to you and your mother. You have my word." 

"You can watch whoever you want? From your computer?" She seemed very interested.

"Yes I can. I can pull up any camera in England and watch over the citizens. That includes everyone near and dear to your heart." Mycroft smiles and takes Lydia from Sherlock's arms. "We are going for a walk Sherlock, feel free to stay behind." Mycroft headed off down the hall to show Lydia some cameras and show her how he watches over her daddy. 

Sherlock takes the phone from his pocket and dials a number.

"Hello?" I answered, I had walked outside to get some fresh air and walk out some stress. 

"Mycroft is off showing Lydia how he stalks us...she seemed calmer already." Sherlock was annoyed, I could hear it in his voice.

"Well uncle Mycroft is wonderful to us." I knew it would get a rise out of him.

"He's a stalker for a living Bella..." 

"Yes but how many times has he saved your butt? Shall we count them?" 

"That won't be necessary Bella. After Mycroft gets done showing Lydia all the government's secrets I'm heading to John and Mary's. You can meet us there if you'd like." Sherlock said and I didn't know what I wanted to do.

"Sherlock, please tell me you aren't going to leave, not only would that break your daughters heart, but it would kill me, I wouldn't survive it" I said my voice slightly breaking.

"I wouldn't leave without you or Lydia by my side unless absolutely necessary. We'll have to wait and see what becomes of Lydia's dreams, if they go away, we'll stay...if they don't, we're leaving London." Sherlock had been so upset with Lydia's dreams lately that he was willing to do anything to stop then. 

"Maybe it's time the Holmes family took a holiday" I said. "We have all been under so much stress, I think it would be good for us to get away for a little while, maybe it will give Lydia a break too, we can go somewhere where you and her can do things that will keep her occupied" I suggested.

"Hmm...yes perhaps that's a good idea. London will survive without us for a few days." Sherlock chuckled. "Where do you suggest we go?"

"How about Ireland or Scotland? There are all kinds of castles and things that Lydia can see, and I have always wanted to go" I said. "Unless there is somewhere else you would rather go, I don't think she would have fun on a beach" I said with a laugh.

"No, I wouldn't have fun on a beach either..." Sherlock stated. "Let's go to Ireland, just the three of us. Imagine the Holmes family on a vacation. What does one do on a vacation anyways? I've worked constantly for years..." Sherlock sounded amused at the idea of a family holiday."We'll talk more when I get home."

I giggled. "Although I would love to see you in a pair of swim trunks" I stated. "Would you still like to meet over at Mary and John's?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, you'll never see me in a pair of swim trucks." Sherlock quipped. "Yes, I'd appreciate that darling. See you there in twenty?" 

"Yes I'll see you there dear" I said. I headed down the stairs. "Mrs. Hudson, I am meeting Sherlock over at John and Mary's. We will be back later." I said as I headed out the door and grabbed a taxi arriving at the Watson's home a short while later. "Hello" I said as I walked in and gave Sherlock a big hug and kiss. His thoughts of leaving had given me a huge fright. "Hello John and Mary" I added.   
*********


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are settled between the Watson's and Holmes's.

Last time: 

"Mrs. Hudson, I am meeting Sherlock over at John and Mary's. We will be back later." I said as I headed out the door and grabbed a taxi arriving at the Watson's home a short while later. "Hello" I said as I walked in and gave Sherlock a big hug and kiss. His thoughts of leaving had given me a huge fright. "Hello John and Mary" I added.   
_________________________________

"Hello Bella. Please come have a seat." Mary ushered you to the living area and you took a seat on the sofa. 

"Lydia, maybe you and I should go for a walk yeah?" Mary smiled at the little girl who stood beside her daddy, looking up to him he gave her a small nod and smiled to let her know it would be okay to go with her Aunt Mary. The pair walked out of the flat and down the street to give John, Sherlock and I time to talk. Sherlock sat beside me and John in the big air chair by the window. 

"So..." I said awkwardly. Not quite sure what to say to fill the silence between us. 

"I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't have butted in on your privacy I just, seeing Lydia, the brightest and most brilliant child I have ever met, like that scared me. She was a wreck and it tore me apart. As a doctor I guess my medical training took over and I kinda took a unnecessary stand. I am very sorry to you Bella and to you Sherlock." John said, he's not one to display emotion or sentiment well but he knew it was important to put this behind us. "I can't imagine having to raise a child as bright as her, and might I add, as moody as him." John chuckled as he pointed to Sherlock.

"I want to say I am sorry as well John, I don't normally get that upset and raise my voice like that, especially to someone who is as close to us as you are. It's just been very hard lately, and I've been a bit stressed, and I guess it finally got the better of me. I would hate for something that I have said to come between us. I know you are only looking out for her. That is why I have suggested that we go on a family holiday" I said smiling at Sherlock and resting my hand on his knee.

"Sherlock, on holiday? That's a site I need to see. Pictures are a must Bella. In all seriousness though, I do hope you all can relax and have a good time. It will do all three of you good to get out of London for awhile, fresh air, no cases. There will be no cases right?" John looked to Sherlock and pointed a finger.

"No, no cases. Just Bella, and Lydia and a few Irish Castles..." Sherlock smiled wide, looking a bit more relaxed already.

"Oh lots of castles, and there will be pictures whether he likes it or not, our first family holiday, and its in Ireland, where my ancestors are from, I have always wanted to go, oh I can just picture the Emerald Isle in my head already" I said. "I really hope Lydia enjoys it. Sherlock said no to the beach" I added with a smile.

We all laughed with that last statement. "Sherlock in swim trunks." John chuckled. 

"Yes yes, all very funny." Sherlock said exasperatedly. "I am however looking forward to watching my two special girls eyes light up as they look at the Irish country side." 

"Wait, is that? Yeah it is. Sherlock has a soft side, who knew." John saw Sherlock's small smile and glance to me. 

"I happen to enjoy looking at your body my love" I said giving Sherlock a kiss on his cheek. "He is also very sweet, when he wants to be" I added. "I will need to look up a few things to see where we want to stay, I know we will want to stay in Dublin. I'm getting excited already" I said with a big smile. "Sherlock, Mary and Lydia should be coming back soon, will you go check?" I asked. I had something personal I wanted to ask John and I was hoping I could get it by Sherlock without him finding out, but I would probably not succeed. 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, he knew something was up already, you can't pass anything by him without him finding out. He did get up though and headed out the flat. As soon as the door shut I turned back to John. 

"John, I need something to help calm me down, the stress is killing me. Its hard to sleep at night, I tried my best to keep Sherlock from finding out about what was happening in Lydia's dreams, but now he knows, and he is throwing around the idea of leaving London. That is why we are going on holiday, I have to get him to relax, and hopefully Lydia's dreams will calm down while we are away as well. All of this on my shoulders John, it's just so much, and I can't worry Sherlock anymore, I already told him that if he left it would kill me, and it will, I can't take that John, it would kill me" I said everything just pouring out of me.

"Hey, hey now...take a deep breath." John sat on the edge of the chair. "Sherlock wants to leave London? You don't have to worry about that ever happening Bella, I wouldn't allow that to happen, not again. Space, air and time is what he needs, he'll enjoy watching Lydia while exploring castles. Bella you need not worry... I can prescribe something to take the edge off but I'm not giving you too many pills, they are addictive and it's the last thing you need right now. Take these, it will last a few week. Air and space will do you good too." John took his Rx pad out and started writing directions and the prescription down, tearing it off and handing it to me just as Sherlock, Lydia and Mary walked back in. I stuffed the paper in my bag quickly and smiled as Sherlock sat down with Lydia on his lap.

I gave John a quick look to let him know that I was ever so grateful. "Hey there, how was your walk?" I asked. "Did you have fun with Mary?" I added as I walked over and picked Lydia up. "Did daddy tell you the fun news yet?" I asked with a smile.

"What news mummy?" Lydia said excitedly, Sherlock smiling ear to ear seeing the two of is together smiling and happy.

"Well, mummy and daddy are going to take you on a trip to see pretty castles, and the sea. The beautiful countryside of Ireland" I said. "Going to see all kinds of beautiful things" I added.

"Really mummy?!?" The adults chuckled, I haven't seen Lydia this excited in so long. 

"Really! Isn't that right daddy?" I looked down to Sherlock. 

"Yes, we are all going to explore castles and lakes and yeah we'll even go to the sea side for a day." Sherlock smiled wide still and took Lydia from my arms and hoisting her up over him like a kite and spinning her around before pulling her back down to his chest. 

I smiled so happily to see her excited to go on vacation. "We should get going soon, we have lots to plan to get ready to go on holiday" I said smiling at my husband and child. "Thank you so much John and Mary, I am so glad we have worked everything out" I smiled.

"Us too Bella, hang in there." John have a slight wink as I hugged Mary then hugged him. 

"Mummy, when are we leaving?!?" Lydia was so excited, she would be a song these questions until we got there. It was nice to see her be a child for once, it's something I hoped to see more often. 

"When we get home, I am going to look at places to stay, and of course we have to pack" I said. "Depending when he wants to leave, it could be very soon" I said with a smile.

"As soon as possible my darling, sooner the better." Sherlock smiled as he and Lydia climbed into the cab and we headed for home, kidding me tenderly on the cheek.

"Is uncle Mycroft going with us Daddy?" Lydia asked.

"Ah...noooo." Sherlock shook his head.

"Why not?" A question always leads to another with her.

"Uncle Mycroft is too busy dieting..." Sherlock quips.

"Sherlock..." I hissed "behave." 

"Mycroft has very important business to attend to here. It will just be you, me and mummy." Sherlock pulls a fake smile as he talks about his brother.

"Maybe he can lend us a plane though" I said. "It would be so nice to go in the privacy and peace and quiet of one of his jets" I added. " I'll call him when we get home and ask, then we can leave as soon as I pick out somewhere to stay and pack our things" I smiled.   
*******  
When we arrived at home we all headed upstairs and pulled our suit cases out. "Sherlock, go pack for yourself while I call Mycroft and find somewhere to stay." I sat down at my laptop and called Mycroft while I browse for hotels. 

"Bella, let's stay outside of Dublin though, somewhere quiet. We've been stuck in the city for too long. Pick some small village on the outskirts of town." Sherlock said as he went to pack his clothes and Lydia went to pack her toys, I'd help her pack later. 

"Mycroft, Sherlock and I have decided to go on holiday to Ireland. It's a much needed break from London and I was wondering if we could perhaps have the use of a jet to fly us there, we haven't decided where yet, then pick us up a week or so later?" 

"Dear lord, my brother on a family holiday? He hated those as a child." Mycroft said in a smug slightly amused tone.

"Well we all need a break from London...from life and the stress here. He's doing it for Lydia and me, he's excited actually. Anyways, can we use your jet?" 

"Yes yes fine. When do you need it?" He asked.

"Um...tomorrow morning?" I asked a little nervous how he would react.

"So quick? Yeah, alright. I'll send a car to pick you all up at eight tomorrow morning." 

"Thank you so much Mycroft!" I exclaimed. Now onto finding somewhere to stay.

"How about Belfast Sherlock?" I asked. "Of course we have to go to Galway, and to see the Abbey in Connemora, and I'm sure there is lots more" I added excitedly. 

"How about we fly into Belfast visit for the day but stay outside the city for the night then go to Kylemore, Connemara to see the Abby? I found a quiet bed and Breakfast in Lisburn, it's not to far outside of Belfast and it's on the way to the Abby. Yeah?" Sherlock was so excited talking about these plans and bed and breakfasts and site seeing, I didn't know he could be this excited. 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea my darling. Mycroft is sending a car in the morning to pick us up. I shall go start to pack our things, you and Lydia look at other things to do on the computer while I pack" I said smiling and heading off to our bedroom to grab our bags and start packing for our holiday. 

I can hear Lydia and Sherlock typing away on the laptop and Lydia's "ohh!'s" and "cool!'s" 

"Daddy can we see that?!?" Lydia nearly squealed with delight. 

"Sure, why not, it's our holiday to do whatever we please." Sherlock replied. "Add Cahir castle to our list Bella! Our little girls wants to visit." Sherlock called out.

"Okay, keep looking for things to do." I called back and the pair went on chatting happily

"Oh that's a funny word!" I heard Lydia giggle and say it " Killarney" and she then repeated it over and over. "Can we go there?" She asked.

"We'll ask your mother." Sherlock said. 

"Well I have packed everything we should need." I said coming out of the bedroom. I walked up behind Sherlock and Lydia on the computer as they were looking at stuff to do while we were in Ireland. "It's about bedtime, I think I am going to go ahead and turn in" I said. I gave Sherlock a kiss on the cheek and went to bed.   
***********

Some time in the night I woke with a start, I looked to make sure that I hadn't awoken Sherlock and Lydia as they slept snuggly together and got up out of bed. It was three in the morning, and I was covered with a cold sweat, I had a nightmare, I dreamt that Sherlock had left. I couldn't deal with this right before our holiday. I slipped on some clothes and out of 221B to go down to the all night chemists shop to get that prescription filled that John had given me. I took one of the pills and walked quietly back up the steps and curled up into Sherlock's chair to see if I could go back to sleep.

"Where did you go Bella? Are you alright?" Sherlock nearly scared the crap out of me and I jumped and looked up to see him walking in from the darkened kitchen. 

"Oh my dear" I said as he walked from the kitchen. "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk, I didn't want to wake you and Lydia up, you both were sleeping so soundly, and then I just came in here instead of trying to go back to bed" I added.

"But you never go for a walk in the middle of the night. I'm no fool Bella, tell me...I'll figure it out soon anyways. We're going on holiday, don't hide anything from me." Sherlock was persistent, aggravating at times but I knew he loved me and cared but I didn't want him to worry...

I sighed. "I'm sorry love" I said as I went to grab his hand. "I just didn't want to worry you, you have so much on your mind already, and I didn't want to be another one. I went down to the chemist to get some medicine filled that I asked John for, and I was awake because I had a really awful dream, and I just didn't want to wake you and Lydia up before we left for Ireland. That's all of it." I said hanging my head.

"Come here." Sherlock held my hand and pulled me to the sofa and sat down, patting the spot next to him for me to sit. "Thank you for telling me. Do you want to talk about it?" He pulled me into his arms and wrapped them around me, making me feel safe.

"I didn't want to do this right before our holiday, but I've just had a lot of stress lately, with Lydia having her dreams, then you talked about leaving. It just really upset me, and then tonight I had a nightmare about you leaving and I woke up in a cold sweat. I asked John for the medicine to just help calm my nerves a bit. Do you also realize our child will be old enough for school soon, but as smart as she is she will advance really quickly, she's so intelligent. I just can't stop thinking about all of these things, and I so fear you getting overwhelmed and leaving, you have no idea Sherlock. I just hope our family holiday provides the relaxation we all need." I said putting everything that has been on my mind out on the table for him.

"Shh...it's alright, it's alright now." Sherlock rubbed my back as I cried into his chest. "You have to know I'm not leaving you, I would never leave you or Lydia unless it would save your lives. I'm not the type to flee Bella, not anymore, I don't participate in my old ways anymore, not since you and Liddy came along. Our girl is too smart for regular schooling, it's private school or home school, she will not be held back due to her intelligence. Take a deep breath." 

"Its late" I sniffed. "You better get back to bed before she wakes up, the car is going to be here early to pick us up, and I don't want her to be too tired or fussy" I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "I will make sure everything is ready and lay out her clothes to get ready to go" I added.

"Hmm." Sherlock nodded and stood up but turned around and picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the bedroom. 

"Sherlock..." I hissed so I wouldn't wake up Lydia. 

"Shh...you need sleep too. We have an alarm set. Get some rest, I'll hold you all night and I promise you I won't go anywhere outside of this flat." He kissed me on the head and laid me back in bed before climbing in on his side.

I laid in bed next to him and held him close while I could. I inhaled every bit of him, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.   
********  
Before I knew it the alarm clock was buzzing and it was time to get up and get ready to leave. "It's time to get up" I said. Lydia was already starting to wake up and get excited to go, shaking her daddy to get up and get ready.

"Daddy daddy daddy! Wake up!" She bounced on the bed beside Sherlock, I saw him open one eye as Lydia was bouncing and before she knew it he grabbed her and started tickling her side. 

"Get ready to go, the car will be here in an hour." I told the pair. Lydia went off to her bedroom and got dressed while Sherlock hopped In the shower quickly.

I slowly pulled my clothes on and went into the kitchen to make some tea while Sherlock was in the shower. I poured a glass of orange juice for Lydia and put it on the table with a couple of biscuits for her to eat. "Lydia, come and eat something before we leave" I said as the kettle began to boil and I poured the hot water into the little china tea cups as Sherlock emerged from the bathroom.

"Mmm, thank you darling." Sherlock walked into the kitchen after he finished getting dressed, taking the cuppa from my hand and sipping it. Lydia came in just behind him and climbed into her chair and drank her juice and ate a few biscuits. 

"Mummy, when are we leaving?" Lydia said as she got up from the table.

"The car will be here at eight, everything is packed and ready to go, so it won't be very long sweetheart" I said smiling at her. "Go make sure teddy is ready to go" I said.

She got up and happily ran to her bedroom and grabbed her teddy and backpack and returned to the living room with them. 

"What are you bringing along Liddy?" Sherlock went and sat down on the couch with her. 

"I've got some cases we can work on while we're gone and then I have a piece of paper and pencil so I can write and draw. Oh I've got my magnifying glass and then my teddy." Lydia rummaged through her backpack.

"Lydia we aren't working while we are away, the cases need to stay here." Sherlock took the cases from her backpack and put them on his desk.

"Why daddy? We'll be bored!" Lydia looked puzzled.

"I'm told that a holiday is suppose to be a period of rest and relaxation, we are going on holiday to get away from work, and we'll be far to busy exploring to worry about getting bored." Sherlock tried to explain.

"You, me, and daddy will be looking at castles, and all the pretty things in Ireland. Then we might even go to the sea shore if daddy wants to, we can do whatever you want" I said with a smile. 

Soon there was a knock at the door and the driver had arrived to take us to our plane. On our way down I spoke to Mrs. Hudson to let her know that we would be gone for several days and to be safe while we were gone. It was a short drive to the airport, and soon we were settled into the jet, ready to fly away to Ireland.  
******  
I watched Lydia take in her surroundings as she sat beside Sherlock on the plane, she kept asking questions about how an airplane works, how fast does it move, how high we'd go. I couldn't help but laugh as Sherlock answered question after question, generally one answer would lead to another question. 

"Someone's very curious today." I said with a smile as I looked over to Sherlock. The pilot came over the speaker and told us to prepare for takeoff. Lydia looked out the window and held Sherlock's hand while she watched the runway fly by and soon the ground growing smaller and smaller. 

As we reached cruising altitude I watched the beautiful countryside out the window, trying to let my mind set at ease. Watching Sherlock and Lydia chat and smile brought relief to me and I smiled. I couldn't wait to touch down and get started on our holiday.


End file.
